blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowpaw/cloud (new edition)
Welcome to my new Purrsona page! Purrsona Black she-cat with light brown flecks, the left eye is gold and the right is purple. Info *Reading(duh) *Drawing *Skateboarding *Uh petting dogs? Friends (You can add yourself��) *Sandy has a link! *Snowpuff *Crystieeee <3 *The other Shadow *Rush *Moonstripe *Whirlmoon *Fally *Cheetah! *Pebble!!!!! *Your one and only Lightning!!! *Thistle *Flighty who was too late to see this!! Extra info: #My dog's name is Waylon #I like Ice cream #I finished reading Survivors Dogs and loved it so much that I got into Warriors #Don't hate me but I like dogs better then cats Clo on Blogclan: Nothing interesting with me on the blog right now because of school :P Extra stuff I'm going through an obsession with Baseball caps :P I really love MARVEL Rapunzel is my favorite Disney Princess! I really like doing digital art, but I don't have a touchscreen so all my art is with my mouse :P Favorite Warrior cats! Leafpool Graystripe Squirrelflight Sandstorm Ferncloud Dustpelt Shadowpaw I'll add more later :P Least Favorite Warrior cats Rootpaw Bristlefrost Mistystar Also i'l add more later here :P How I found Blogclan Well, one day long long ago, I was searching for information about Squirrelflight's Hope (The book) and I saw something that said'' 'Squirrelflight's Hope Spoiler Page ' ''I was like 'hmm okay' I clicked on it and it lead me to Blogclan, I read a few comments and I was like 'Finally someone who I can talk to about Warriors!' I explored the site a little and I came upon Maple's Roleplay (The Tests) and then I started to hang out there....so yeah....That's how I found Blogclan :P Shadowcloud's Personality Honestly this is just hard like..... :P Anywho, I'm usally pretty kind (Key word: usually) Ummm I really hate hurting peoples feelings, i'm really sensitive in that kind of way :P And I really hate it when my parents pull the disappointed card litterally worse then any punishment! I have really bad stress issues right now sadly but i'm getting through it (I think) Annndddd uhhhh I don't knowwww :P What people say about me Feel free to add anything! Clo is the bestest (is that a word?) blog friend ever and LIGHTINGCLAN WIKI MOD!!! <33333 -Moons What's On My Mind Right Now Right now...hmm...Right now i'm thinking how long redoing my Purrsona page is taking and i'm also thinking when I will get Animal Jam Play Wild..... :P Annnddd biggest thought in my head is why is my wifi so slow?!?!? :P Trivia *I am 13 *I live in the U.S *My Blog birthday is May 10 *My Clannaversey is March 17 I think *My mentor is the wonderful and amazing Snowpuff! *I have a cat named Panather *I have two dogs, one's name is Joey and the other is Chip (I had three but we had to get rid of my poor buddy :( ) *I can code so ask me to code your wiki page if you want :) *I don't play any sports *I am also taking art rquest so feel free to ask :P *My favorite color is purple *I'm usually free to chat on the wiki chat so feel free to ask me :) Q&A Here is where you can type a question and i'll reply with an answer, I can see it easier then in the comments :) Ex: What is your favorite color?- Mintywhisper Purple!-Clo Are you still a warrior? - Snowpuff Gallery I will add a gallery when I have more time Closeing Sentance Thanks for visiting my Purrsona page! I will be updating this so be sure to check again! See you soon! Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat